


Throne of Glass Screenplay/Script

by cerridwxn (carissaa)



Series: Throne of Glass Book to Script [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissaa/pseuds/cerridwxn
Summary: Throne of Glass, but with some imaginings by me and in screenplay format. Also, shorter than the original, probably.





	1. Chapter 1

**SCENE 1**

_The camera zooms into a dirty field full of dirty slaves. SLAVES are hacking at rock salt and CELAENA is with CHAOL. They are surrounded by many GUARDS._

_OVERSEER (off camera)_

After a year of slavery, after a year of living in the wretched Salt Mines of Endovier, a girl emerged. Some say that she was a demon sent by the gods to spread affliction, some say that she was beauty sent to grace the world with her presence, but most, most say she was a gem, valued yet forgotten.

_CELAENA walks with CHAOL and the GUARDS._

_CELAENA_

I am too accustomed to shackles, most of the time at sword-point. What can I say? I’m dangerous. Yet I’m a bit disappointed in them, in our ruling sovereign of Adarlan. Is it flattering or insulting that they only sent an extra half-dozen men? After all, I am—

_CHAOL interrupts her tangent._

_CHAOL_

The most loudmouthed person I’ve ever heard.

_CELAENA_

But, you enjoy my voice, don’t you? You aren’t my usual entourage, Captain, after all. What’s your name? I heard you introduce yourself as:

_CHAOL and CELAENA_

Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Royal Guard.

_CELAENA_

You’re a long way from the capital Rifthold, aren’t you, Captain? Is there important work here? Perhaps a lady you’d like to meet?

_CHAOL_

Why do you care, assassin?

_CELAENA_

Maybe I don’t.

_CHAOL growls in annoyance, his voice low._

_NEHEMIA (off camera)_

She longed so much to spill his blood. Seeing the blood seeping out, making it stick to the terrible wooden floors of the Endovier overseers.

_OVERSEER (off camera)_

She had lost control once. Once, resulting in a pickax in an official’s gut. But, she had to pay for it. Twenty deep lashes decorated her still healing back and the long gouges stayed scarred there for as long as she would live. At least, as long as she would survive in the horrendous slave camp.

_CELAENA_

You know, Captain, you haven’t yet told me where we’re going.

_CHAOL_

And must I tell you?

_CELAENA_

You know, Captain. You may be giving me a run for my money. You know, as the most loudmouthed person you’ve ever heard.

_CHAOL snorts, stopping in front of GUARD._

_CELAENA_

You know, if you’re trying to kill me, you don’t actually need to go to this building. Although the overseers might be interested in my death, it’s a bit drab to kill me in privacy.

_CHAOL_

Be quiet!

_DORIAN steps forward, but CHAOL and CELAENA are too busy bickering to notice him._

_DORIAN_

Do you both realize how loud you talk?

_CELAENA immediately turns, swiveling to DORIAN while CHAOL bows lowly._

_CELAENA_

You… You’re the—

_CHAOL_

Crown Prince of Adarlan.

_CELAENA_

No, you’re the Captain of the Royal Guard. He’s the—

_DORIAN_

I am Dorian Havilliard and you must be—

_KALTAIN (off camera)_

Her first thought of him was of how beautiful he was. Princes to her were brutes, stupid and unintelligent. It was, in her opinion, terrible for him to be a handsome prince, to have power and beauty.

_CELAENA_

Celaena Sardothien.

_CHAOL removes the black hood he’s wearing._

_CHAOL_

Your Highness.

_CELAENA stares at him._

_KALTAIN (off camera)_

Celaena was surprised about how young he was. He was not too handsome, but there was something intriguing about his features. Maybe it was the clarity of his dark goldenrod eyes or perhaps the ruggedness of his face.

_DORIAN_

This… This is Adarlan’s assassin?

_CHAOL nods in confirmation. They both face her, waiting for her to bow to DORIAN._

_OVERSEER (off camera)_

She didn’t bow. She didn’t want to grovel to her death, it seemed like a terrible way to spend her last moments.

_PERRINGTON walks from behind her and slams her into the floor. CELAENA bows, unwillingly._

_PERRINGTON_

There. That is how you greet your future king.

_CELAENA snarls._

_DORIAN_

You know… I don’t understand why you must force someone to show their allegiance when it is by choice.

_PERRINGTON_

Your Highness—

_DORIAN raises his hand, silencing PERRINGTON._

_DORIAN_

I understand that you—Duke Perrington—respect me, but it seems unnecessary to put an effort for Adarlan’s Assassin to have the same opinion. All of us know that she hates Adarlan.

_PERRINGTON_

Your Highness—

_DORIAN_

So, perhaps you mean to humiliate and embarrass her. It seems rather unnecessary for Celaena Sardothien to be embarrassed after a unfortunate year in the Salt Mines.

_CELAENA stands up, straightening her dirty tunic._

_PERRINGTON_

Your Highness, I believe that—

_DORIAN_

Don’t you have a meeting? My father would be most displeased to find you slacking off your work.

_PERRINGTON leaves, fuming._

_DORIAN_

So, this is the famed assassin? I thought she’d be older.

 _CELAENA_ Why? You may as well enjoy my face in my last moments.

_DORIAN and CHAOL_

Last moments?

 _CELAENA_ Aren’t I dying? Why else would I be in shackles and with the Captain of the Royal Guard?

_DORIAN_

I am not going to be responsible for your murder because I have a preposition for you.

_CELAENA_

I’m listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so please tell me if you enjoyed this scene and if you think that I need to improve on anything. This is my third time attempting to write a screenplay or script.


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 2**

 

_DORIAN_

You are an assassin, correct?

_CELAENA_

Yes, as you’ve asked several times and established the fact.

_DORIAN_

Just making sure.

_A vague smile plays on his lips as he observes Celaena._

_DORIAN_

You have quite the tongue, don’t you? And you definitely do not sound like the town folk—

_CELAENA_

I should hope not!

_DORIAN_

In Endovier. How does Endovier compare to the riches of Rifthold?

_CELAENA_

Wonderfully. I love to sleep on the hard rock floor and it’s absolutely wonderful.

_DORIAN’s lips twitch in amusement as he looks over her._

_DORIAN_

And you never tried to escape or anything?

_CELAENA_

Once.

_DORIAN turns to CHAOL._

_DORIAN_

I don’t believe I was told this.

_CHAOL_

The Chief Overseer has informed me that—

_CHAOL’s voice quiets as OVERSEER talks over him._

_OVERSEER (off camera)_

There had been one incident, four months ago. Sardothien had tried to flee. In a rage, she killed the overseer and twenty-three sentries before they finally caught her.

_CELAENA_

I was a finger’s tip away from the wall until I was unconscious.

_DORIAN_

So?

_ROWAN (off camera)_

She was mad, she was more than mad. She was angry, she was enraged. Did this prince not understand how far away the wall had been? It had been three hundred sixty-three feet. Most slaves, most slaves only made it—

_CHAOL_

Three feet. The sentries usually shoot a person down before they’ve moved three feet.

_DORIAN_

You knew… You knew it was suicide, but you still did it. Why?

_CELAENA doesn’t respond._

_DORIAN_

They didn’t kill you.

_CELAENA_

No. Your father gave the command to make sure I endured the misery of Endovier.

_DORIAN_

Do… Do you bear many scars?

_CELAENA shrugs._

_DORIAN_

Turn around and let me see your back.

_CELAENA turns around._

_DORIAN_

From what I can see from all the dirt, you have… three very large scars and some smaller ones. The larger ones may be a bit of an issue, but dresses could cover it. So long as you don’t wear ones with low backs.

_CELAENA_

Dresses?

_DORIAN_

Dresses.

_CELAENA_

And you never did tell what your preposition was.

_DORIAN steepled his fingers, a sort of calm settling over them._

_DORIAN_

Guards, leave us. Chaol, you may stay.

_NEHEMIA (off camera)_

She couldn’t believe how foolish they had been. Such a foolish move. It would be so simple to escape, so simple. Too simple. She could easily kill the prince while she was at it too. All she had to do was run with the shackles and wrap them around his neck. The Captain would be too slow and by the time he made it to her, she’d be gone. Were they that irresponsible?

_DORIAN_

You do realize that if you attempt to kill me and escape, you won’t get your freedom?

_CELAENA_

My freedom?

_ROWAN (off camera)_

At the sound of freedom, she envisioned a land of pine and snow. A land of pale cliffs and raging seas. A land where light was swallowed by vast forests and hills and trees. A land that she had nearly forgotten.

_DORIAN_

Yes, your freedom, Miss Sardothien. So, in order to get this freedom, you’d better keep your arrogance and temper in check before you end back in the mines.

_CELAENA_

And what does this do with your preposition?

_DORIAN_

My father… he has gotten the idea in his head that he needs… a Champion.

_ROWAN (off camera)_

It took her too long to understand. Much too long.

_CELAENA_

Wait, so your father wants me… as his Champion? I don’t believe it. Surely, there will be one knight out there, able to work for him? Unless he killed all of them.

_CHAOL_

Mind your mouth.

_CELAENA_

Why can’t you be the Champion? Does your king find you lacking in bloodlust and talent? Perhaps—

_DORIAN_

My father needs someone to aid his empire, someone to—

_CELAENA_

Do his dirty work. Is that what you meant?

_DORIAN_

If you want to put it straight-forwardly, then yes. He needs someone to keep his antagonists silent.

_CELAENA_

As quiet as the grave?

_DORIAN_

I suppose so.

_CELAENA_

And if I accept your offer?

_DORIAN_

After six years, he’ll grant you your freedom.

_ROWAN (off camera)_

Six years? To work six years for the king who brought ruin to her country. To kill for him? The thought made her sick to her stomach.

_CELAENA_

Six years!?

_DORIAN_

Would you rather spend a lifetime in Endovier?

_CELAENA mulled over his words._

_OVERSEER_

She didn’t want to work for the beast of Adarlan, the king who had sentenced her country to ruination. She didn’t know what to think. To spend a lifetime of pain in Endovier or half a decade under the command of her enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 3**

 

_CELAENA_

And so that’s it? That’s what you brought me for?

_DORIAN_

No. Do you think us idiots?

_CELAENA_

Yes.

_DORIAN rolls his eyes._

_DORIAN_

There’s a catch. My father decided that it’s a competition.

_CELAENA_

A competition?

_DORIAN_

My father decided to invite twenty-three of his other councilmen to sponsor a Champion to participate in this “fun”. If you win… you get to be Adarlan’s Assassin.

_CELAENA_

And who’s my competition?

_DORIAN_

Thieves… other assassins… Outcast soldiers and warriors.

_CELAENA tries to open her mouth to say something but DORIAN cuts her off._

_DORIAN_

If you win, you get to be Champion and you get your freedom.

_NEHEMIA (off camera)_

A competition? And against other assassins?

_CELAENA_

What other assassins?

_DORIAN_

I’ve never heard their names before. They’re lesser known and not as famous as you are.

_CELAENA_

Do you really think skill lies in fame?

_DORIAN_

No. But usually, the more well known the more dangerous they are.

_CELAENA_

Usually.

_DORIAN_

Anyways, you will not be competing as Celaena Sardothien.

_CELAENA_

What? Why?

_DORIAN_

You’ll compete under the alias of Lillian Gordaina. I don’t believe you know what happened after your trial?

_CELAENA_

News is a bit hard to hear in the depths of the mine.

_DORIAN chuckles._

_DORIAN_

Nobody knows Celaena Sardothien is a young girl. The whole world thought you were far, far older.

_CELAENA_

What? Is that even possible?

_DORIAN_

Yes. You kept your identity secretive enough while you were running around, assassinating everyone. After your trial, my father decided that it may not be a good idea to tell Erilea who you are. After all, what would our allies and enemies think about us if they found out we’re terrified of little girl?

_CELAENA_

So I’ve been working my butt off in Endovier for a name and title that doesn’t really belong to me? Who does Adarlan think its Assassin is?

_DORIAN_

Eh. Do I really care? All I know is that you were the best—

_CELAENA_

Are.

_DORIAN_

Well, we don’t really know that, right? People still whisper your name with fear. You are a story told to the young ones who misbehave. You are associated with Hellas and Deanna, swift as her arrow and as deadly as him.

_CELAENA_

Really?

_DORIAN_

Fight for me. Be my Champion. As a result, I’ll make sure that my father frees you after… five years.

_CELAENA_

Three years.

_DORIAN_

Four years.

_CELAENA_

Fine.

_DORIAN turns to CHAOL._

_DORIAN_

Take her to her rooms and clean her up.

_CELAENA turns to leave with CHAOL when DORIAN speaks up again._

_DORIAN_

Do not disappoint me, Sardothien.

_The screen blacks out and slowly comes back to color again. CELAENA is now in a temporary room, clad in a dressing robe. CELAENA is sitting in front of a mirror._

_CELAENA_

How terrible. I was pretty once. At least, I had attractive features.

_CELAENA lifts a limp piece of hair, observing it. Sadly, she sets it down. She lifts her wrist, making a ring around it with her thumb and middle finger._

_CELAENA_

How terrible. What has Endovier done to me?

_PHILIPPA_

Milady? May I help you?

_PHILIPPA holds up a simple white nightgown._

_CELAENA_

No.

_PHILIPPA_

Eh, sorry Miss Sardothien. I have to! Orders from the Crown Prince.

_CELAENA_

Excuse me?

_PHILIPPA_

I have orders from the Crown Prince to dress you in this nightgown.

_CELAENA_

Fine.

_They move to the bathroom and the door closes. In a few seconds, they’re out again._

_CELAENA_

It’s a bit loose.

_Loose is an understatement. It hangs awkwardly around her. The viewer can clearly see her ribs and even count them._

_PHILIPPA_

It’s fine. Unless you have someone visiting? Perhaps a lover of some sort.

_KALTAIN (off camera)_

She shut out every thought of Sam. Her Sam. Every single thought of Sam was gone.

CELAENA

Nobody’s visiting.

_PHILIPPA doesn’t comment. She sets the bed for CELAENA, then leaves once she’s done. CELAENA settles down into her bed, nestling in the covers. She twists every so often._

_Everything blurs and fades. Everything comes back and CELAENA is on the floor._

_ROWAN (off camera)_

After a year in Endovier, she was not used to the fluffy beds. She only used the floor as a bed with a stone as her pillow. So, in the middle of the night she decided to go on the floor and finally, finally. She drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I hope you enjoy! If you like it, please let me know and if you want me to include a specific detail then please tell me in the comments or something.
> 
> Tumblr: @cerridwxn


End file.
